Assumptions
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Based on Broomstick Flyer's 'A sleep walkers mistake', Harry and Hermione are on the hunt for Horcruxes when Hermione discovers something wrong with herself. Accusations and assumptions are made, with Hermione leaving the hunt and Harry being accused of rape. Only a vital piece of evidence can clear Harry's name, and put right the assumptions that Hermione has made.
1. 01 – Hermione Discovers

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **01** – **Hermione Discovers**

Summary – **Based on Broomstick Flyer's 'A sleep walkers nightmare',** **Harry and Hermione are on the hunt for Horcruxes when Hermione discovers something wrong with herself. Accusations and assumptions are made, with Hermione leaving the hunt and Harry being accused of rape. Only a vital piece of evidence can clear Harry's name, and put right the assumptions that Hermione has made. HP/HG (eventually)**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione (eventually)**

Warnings – **Contains swearing and violence within the story. Please note that rape and scenes of sexual activity are mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

-Assumptions-.

 **A field outside Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **26th December 1997**

Boxing Day is a day of celebration, of fun and games, of leftover turkey and visiting relatives. It is a day in which Muggles would go and spend their daytime hours watching football matches and massive sales on clothes and electrical goods. It would also be the day where people relaxed and watched television with their families, not worrying about working for another day.

However, for two people, camping in a tent in a field outside of Godric's Hollow in Cheshire, suffering the stress of hunting for Horcruxes, a container of which is carrying the soul of Tom Riddle, also known to people as Lord Voldemort, stress which was getting to the pair of them.

Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch whose friends call her the 'Greatest Witch of Her Age' had just woken up when she had felt discomfort by the junction of her legs. Limping round the tent, she searched around it looking to see where her friend, Harry Potter, was. Finding him, she noticed him, lying in bed, his pyjamas dishevelled, fast asleep.

Sitting in the lounge area of the tent, she cast a diagnostic spell, wondering what was wrong with her, intent on finding out why she was experiencing discomfort. Eventually she found that the reason for her discomfort was that her hymen was torn. ' _Probably the fight that caused it to tear. It is a dead cert!'_ Hermione thought, waving her wand in a complicated pattern, repairing the affected area. ' _I must be more careful in these fights as I could injure myself even worse!_ '

Once the discomfort had subsided, and her hymen was repaired, Hermione headed back to Harry to rub some burn salve onto his chest, the burns being from where the locket of Salazar Slytherin had stuck to his chest when he had fought off Nagini, Voldemort's familiar and another Horcrux.

Rubbing the burn salve on his chest, her eyes travelled downwards to notice the erection that Harry was sporting. ' _My, that is big!_ ' Hermione thought, trying her hardest to concentrate on the task in hand.

During the rest of the day, Hermione had only two thoughts going through her mind, moving to a safe place away from Godric's Hollow, with trying to get closer to Harry, emotionally, as she knew she had feelings for him.

 **A field in Blackwell, Bromsgrove, Worcestershire, England**

 **26th January 1998**

The next few weeks after the eventful Christmas Day at Godric's Hollow had been boring for Harry and Hermione. After visiting several locations within the United Kingdom, searching for Horcruxes. One of the places they visited, thanks to help from Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The only problem that Hermione had noticed was that over five different times she had woke up with discomfort in the junction of her legs and where her hymen was. Each of the five times she had noticed it, she thought back to the previous day, trying to remember if she had been in any fights against any Death Eaters.

The fifth time, the 26th January, Hermione noticed that she was feeling worse than the previous time that she had woke up with the discomfort. Suffering from the soreness, she crept through the tent, heading to where Harry was. Entering Harry's bedroom, she noticed he was asleep, albeit his pyjama trousers being on the floor instead of on him, leaving him only in his socks.

 _'Could Harry have raped me?_ ' she thought, confused at why she was always in pain in the morning. ' _Is that why I have been sore in the last few_ _mornings_?' Heading to her bag to get some parchment and a quill, Hermione contemplated the situation. ' _I think that Tonks would know what to do._ ' She sat down at a table near to her bag. "Kreacher!" Hermione called out, hoping that Harry would not hear her call the elf.

Kreacher appeared in front of her, bowing to her. "What does Master's Miss Granger want?" he asked, waiting for instructions. Hermione wrote a note on the parchment, hoping that the pink haired Auror would help her by giving her some advice.

"I need you to take this note to Nymphadora Tonks, as quick as you can, then I need you to await her summons for any return letters." She said, hoping that Kreacher would comply with her instructions.

"As you wish Master's Miss Granger," Kreacher said, popping away with the note. Hermione sighed, not knowing about the how outcome of her letter would affect both hers and Harry's reputations.

 **Riverbank Cottage, Sevenoaks, Kent, England**

 **26th January 1998**

Nymphadora Tonks had just tripped over her mother's coffee table for the third time that morning when she suddenly heard a pop. Looking to see what had caused it, she noticed the Head Elf to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Kreacher. She growled at him, displeased with his presence. ' _What is that traitorous bastard doing here after betraying Sirius to Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix? I ought to kill him!"_

Kreacher looked at Tonks and presented to her the note that Hermione had wrote. "Masters Miss Granger has instructed me to await your summons when you intend to reply." He growled, displeased with the look that Tonks gave him. "If Kreacher may, Kreacher will return to his duties until he is summoned."

Tonks waved him away dismissively, sitting down on the chair that he father preferred. ' _What does Hermione want that is so important for me to summon Kreacher with a reply?_ ' she thought, unfolding the note. Quickly reading what Hermione had wrote, trying to decipher it between the tearstains, she was in shock by the end of it.

" _Tonks_

 _While we are on the hunt for certain items, over the last few weeks, I've noticed that when I wake up, I have been feeling some discomfort. I cast a diagnosis spell and found out that my hymen was torn._

 _I think Harry is raping me but I need proof of it. What do I do?_

 _Hermione_ "

' _It is impossible, surely. Harry raping Hermione? He wouldn't hurt a fly!_ ' she thought, getting up and grabbing her robes. ' _Í think I need to speak to Master Auror Zeller about this. She will know what to advise._ '

Tonks rushed out of the house, note in hand, hoping to catch her friend. Little did Tonks know what the consequences would come from that discussion!

 **A field near Studley, Warwickshire, England**

 **4th February 1998**

Hermione had just woken up from, what was for her, a very rough night. A few nights ago, she had placed around the tent some surveillance orbs that Tonks had managed to obtain from her fellow Auror, Master Auror Jacqueline Zeller, one of the few Aurors that had remained with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; acting under the radar in the Death Eater managed Ministry of Magic.

She was about to view the footage when she suddenly had an urge to rush to the bathroom to vomit. She ran to the bathroom compartment of the tent where she evacuated most of the previous days evening meal. ' _That's strange!_ ' she thought, having finally stopped vomiting. She mentally calculated the last time that she had undergone a period, remembering that it was the middle of December. ' _That is strange. Surely Harry hasn't? Has he? I thought I could trust him._ '

She grabbed her wand, dropping her pyjamas down, pointing it at the junction between her legs where the pain and discomfort that she had undergone the previous weeks. " _Examen_ _Gravditate_ " she incanted, thinking that if the sickness could be morning sickness, then she should do a pregnancy test on herself.

The wand sent a light to her, which turned blue, meaning she was pregnant with a boy. ' _Fucking Potter. That is it, I am leaving the raping bastard_ ' she thought, getting dressed. Once she had done, she summoned everything in the tent that was hers, including most of the parchment, and placed it in her Undetectable Extension bag.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a ruffling of the flaps coming from Harry's bedroom. ' _Shit, I need to get out of here quickly!_ ' she thought, scared of him.

"Wait, Hermione, what have you done with all of your stuff?" she heard from behind her. She turned around, bringing her fist, connecting it with his face, hitting him.

With that, Hermione Granger left Harry, not realising that the surveillance orbs were left in situ in the tent, along with the evidence that could have made all of the difference to her.

 **Granger Residence, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**

 **4th February 1998**

Hermione apparated to her childhood home in nearby Alcester in tears. She could not believe what she had realised about the man she had once loved, the one that she had wanted to marry, the one she wished she would spend the rest of her life with, had he not done what he had to her.

"Why Harry? Why did you do this to me?" she sobbed, entering the house. It had been left undamaged, despite being the house of a muggle-born, the fact of which had surprised Hermione completely. In tears, she headed for the study, where her dad, Adam Granger, would do his paperwork for his dentist surgery. Moving the photograph above the mahogany chest, she revealed the door of a safe.

She dialled in some numbers, these being the dates of her mothers, fathers and own dates of birth, taking care not to speed past them when twisting the dial. Eventually it unlocked, revealing the contents of which were fifty thousand pounds, her passport and a note that she had inserted before leaving for The Burrow during the summer. Once she had read the note, she remembered the location within Australia where she had sent her parents, along with instructions for the Memory Retrieval Charm that she had found when researching the Memory Charms that she used on them.

Once she returned everything to the correct places, she checked the times for the Midland Red West bus that she could use, thinking she would avoid places which have a large amount of Wizards in, meaning that Birmingham and parts of Central London were out for her, in order to make her way to Heathrow Airport, and a flight to see her parents.

 **The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, New South Wales,** **Australia**

 **6th February 1998**

Hermione had just got off the Sydney CityRail at Sydenham, having boarded the system at International Airport Station on the Airport and East Hills line, changing at Wolli Creek to the Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra line. When at the airport she had used a copy of the Yellow Pages in order to trace her parents, who she had renamed to Wendell and Monica Wilkins, in order to protect them. She had managed to trace them to a Dentists Surgery in Sydenham.

"Hermione!" a female voice from behind her shouted. She held onto her wand, which was in her pocket, in order to be ready to cast a spell if it was required on the person who had called her. She turned around, ready to confront the person when she had recognised whom it was. She ran towards that person and hugged her.

"Mom…I'm…" she sobbed, her head in her mothers shoulders. Sophie Granger was just happy, she had her little girl back. Together the two of them headed to the flat above the Dentist Surgery where Sophie held her daughters hand.

"Hermione, baby girl, is the war over?" Sophie asked, glad that she had her daughter back. "Did Harry win?" Upon mention of Harry's name, Hermione burst into tears. Sophie hugged her daughter, confused at what was wrong. "Hermione, what's wrong? Is Harry dead?"

"Its Harry…he…he raped me." Hermione said. "The bastard raped me…and I'm pregnant!"

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

The _After The Battle Mystery Attacker_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 2nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve my work... thanks.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 2, Harry notices that Hermione is on edge, and wants to confront her..._


	2. 02 – Harry

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **02** – **Harry's Observations  
**

Warnings – **Contains swearing and violence within the story. Please note that rape and scenes of sexual activity are mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

-Assumptions-

 **A field outside Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **26th December 1997**

Boxing Day is a day of celebration, of fun and games, of leftover turkey and visiting relatives. It is a day in which Muggles would go and spend their daytime hours watching football matches and massive sales on clothes and electrical goods. It would also be the day where people relaxed and watched television with their families, not worrying about working for another day.

However, for two people, camping in a tent in a field outside of Godric's Hollow in Cheshire, suffering the stress of hunting for Horcruxes, a container of which is carrying the soul of Tom Riddle, also known to people as Lord Voldemort, stress which was getting to the pair of them.

Harry Potter had just woken up and was in pain. ' _The Horcrux…Nagini…what happened to me?_ ' He struggled to get out of the bed that he was in and headed into the dining area of the tent. He noticed that Hermione was sitting there, looking tired.

"How long ago did we leave?" Harry asked, his head hurting him. He moved closer to Hermione, holding her hand. "It feels like ages since we were in Godric's Hollow."

"Hours ago. It's nearly morning." Hermione replied, not noticing her hand being held.

"And I've been...what, unconscious?"

"Not exactly," said Hermione, uncomfortable about the conversation that was in hand. "You've been shouting and moaning and…things," she added in a tone that made Harry feel uneasy. What had he done? Screamed curses like Voldemort, cried like the baby in the crib?

"I couldn't get the Horcrux off you," she continued, and he knew she wanted to change the subject. "It was stuck, stuck to your chest. You've got a mark; I'm sorry, I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake bit you too, but I've cleaned the wound and put some dittany on it."

He pulled the sweaty T-shirt he was wearing away from himself and looked down. There was a scarlet oval over his heart where the locket had burned him. He could also see the half-healed puncture marks to his forearm. "Where've you put the Horcrux?"

"In my bag. I think we should keep it off for a while."

He lay back on his pillow and looked into her pinched gray face. "We shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow. It's my fault, its all my fault, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I wanted to go too, I really thought Dumbledore might have left the sword there for you."

"Yeah, well... we got that wrong, didn't we?"

"What happened, Harry? What happened when she took you upstairs? Was the snake hiding somewhere? Did it just come out and kill her and attack you?"

"No," he said. "She was the snake...or the snake was her...all along."

"W—what?" He closed his eyes. He could still smell Bathilda's house on him. It made the whole thing horribly vivid. "Bathilda must've been dead a while. The snake was...was inside her. You-Know-Who put it there in Godric's Hollow, to wait. You were right. He knew I'd go back."

"The snake was inside her?"

He opened his eyes again. Hermione looked revolted, nauseated. "Lupin said there would be magic we'd never imagined," Harry said, "She didn't want to talk in front of you, because it was Parseltongue, all Parseltongue, and I didn't realize, but of course I could understand her. One we were up in the room, the snake sent a message to You-Know-Who. I heard it happen inside my head, I felt him get excited, he said to keep me there...and then..."

He remembered the snake coming out of Bathilda's neck; Hermione did not need to know the details. "...she changed, changed into the snake, and attacked."

He looked down at the puncture marks. "It wasn't supposed to kill me, just keep me there till You-Know-Who came." If he had only managed to kill the snake, it would have been worth it, all of it...Sick at heart, he sat up threw back the covers.

"Harry, no, I'm sure you ought to rest!"

"You're the one who needs sleep. No offense, but you look terrible. I'm fine. I'll keep watch for a while. Where's my wand?" She did not answer, she merely looked at him. "Where's my wand, Hermione?"

She was biting her lip, and tears swam in her eyes. "Harry..."

"Where's my wand?"

She reached down beside the bed and held it out to him. The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury. He could not think properly. Everything was a blur of panic and fear. Then he held out the wand to Hermione.

"Mend it. Please."

"Harry, I don't think, when it is broken like this—"

"Please, Hermione, try!"

"R-Reparo." The handling half of the wand resealed itself. Harry held it up.

"Lumos!"

The wand sparked feebly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Hermione. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand gave a little jerk, but did not leave her hand. The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, which split into two again. He stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing...the wand that had survived so much...

"Harry," Hermione whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her. "I'm so, so sorry. I think it was me. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, and it must have—must have hit—"

"It was an accident," said Harry mechanically. He felt empty, stunned. "We'll—we'll find a way to repair it."

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Hermione, the tears trickling down her face. "Remember...remember Ron? When he broke his want, crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one."

Harry thought of Ollivander, kidnapped and held hostage by Voldemort; of Gregorovitch, who was dead. How was he supposed to find himself a new wand? "Well," he said, in a falsely matter-of-fact voice, "well, I'll just borrow yours for now, then. While I keep watch."

Her face glazed with tears, Hermione handed over her wand, and he left her sitting beside his bed, desiring nothing more than to get away from her.

 **A field near Pooley Bridge, Cumbria, England**

 **23** **rd** ****January** 1998**

Harry was confused. Over the past few weeks he had seen his friend, Hermione, acting in a weird manner whenever she was around him. He had woken up that morning to find that his pyjamas were dishevelled and all over the place. He would have asked Hermione for her opinion but he was worried about how she would react.

' _What if Hermione blames me for what her mood is like? Why has she been so weird with me? It is so confusing. I will never understand women!_ ' he thought, gathering the clothes that he was intending to wear.

Harry cast his mind back to the events of a week ago. The two of them had visited Hogwarts, under the cover of darkness. During their visit they met up with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, who assisted in getting them in and out of Hogwarts.

All of the time that the two of them were there, hunting for any Horcruxes, Ginny was insisting on making an approach towards Harry, hoping that he would get back with her. This, however, was despite the joint efforts of Harry, Hermione and Luna to dissuade her.

Following a suggestion that was made by Luna, Harry and the blonde Ravenclaw headed to the Ravenclaw Tower, the location of a bust of the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which was stolen by her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw. They headed to the Room of Requirement, where they found a potion stores, holding amongst other things, four vials of Basilisk venom, which is used to help destroy Horcruxes.

Having got dressed and completed his morning ablutions, Harry headed into the living area and sat down at the table, watching Hermione take her turn at doing the morning laundry. ' _Why did I ever take the words of Ron seriously about him fancying Hermione. I should have admitted to him that I was in love with her, and not even looked at Ginny. I am a bloody fool!_ ' Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. Little did he know what was going to happen to him in a couple of weeks…

 **Weavers Wharf Retail Park, Kidderminster, Worcestershire, England**

 **2nd February 1998**

Hermione had asked Harry earlier in the day if he was willing to obtain some supplies for the two of them whilst she did some work in the tent. Harry agreed and, using a Midland Red bus from their camping spot in the Wyre Forest, went to get some shopping from the retail park in nearby Kidderminster

He couldn't, however, shake the feeling that Hermione wanted him out of the way for some obscure reason. ' _What is Hermione up to. I think I should confront her when I get back to the tent, see why she is all weird around me. I know it isn't the time of the month for her, but I just can't wonder why she is sending me off on my own when I am meant to be Undesirable Number 1._ ' He thought, heading into the supermarket that the retail park hosted.

Suddenly he froze. ' _Is that Dudley and Aunt Petunia doing here?_ ' he thought, seeing the unmistakable hair that his Aunt had. Heading to the stores toilet, he knew he shouldn't approach the two Dursleys in his current state. Casting a glamour charm onto himself, he made his hair blonde and hid the scar on his head, in order to make his appearance not stand out as much.

He headed through the store, following his Aunt and cousin, but keeping a safe distance from the two of them in order to avoid getting caught, he purchased the required supplies and left, heading back to the tent and Hermione.

 **Rhydd Covert, Kidderminster, Worcestershire, England**

 **2nd February 1998**

Arriving back at the tent, he removed his glamour charm and went into the Kitchen area to find Hermione, who was walking back in from her 'bedroom'. "Here you go Hermione. I have got the shopping from that Muggle retail park that you suggested," he said, inhaling the vanilla and cinnamon scent on her hair that he loved. "I had to put on a glamour charm as Dudley was in there with Aunt Petunia and I couldn't let them see me!"

"What are they doing out and about?" Hermione asked, taking the shopping from Harry's hands. "I thought that the order had them hidden from You-Know-Who?"

"Unless they had a hidden Order escort?" Harry replied, still confused about why Hermione had sent him shopping in the first place. "Listen Hermione, we need to talk."

"I am busy at the moment so I cannot talk right now." Hermione replied, worried about what the topic of conversation was going to be about. "Can we talk later about things?"

"Sure 'Mione. Sure." Harry replied.

Once they had put everything in the tent in the correct places, they packed the tent up, ready to move to the next location. By the time Hermione was ready to talk to Harry, he had forgotten his doubts as his mind was occupied with things to do with the Horcrux hunt.

 **A field near Studley, Warwickshire, England**

 **4th February 1998**

Harry woke up, his arms and legs were feeling sore. He sat up, noticing that his pyjama bottoms were slightly lower down compared to the height he had pulled them up the previous night. ' _That's weird. I don't remember getting up to go to the toilet in the night._

Lifting himself off the bed, he started to get dressed when he heard Hermione whisper a spell from her 'bedroom' part of the tent. ' _Examen_ _Gravditate_ _? I don't recognise that spell._ ' He thought, confused about what she was doing. ' _Could it be something that Hermione was confused about perhaps?_ '

Getting dressed, he heard the sound of things being moved around the tent. Lifting the flap that was covering his bedroom, he saw Hermione summoning things to her bag. He noticed that the things were items belonging to her.

"Wait, Hermione, what have you done with all of your stuff?" he asked the bushy haired girl that he was in love with, confused about what she was up to. The next thing that Harry knew, Hermione had hit him.

Watching the girl that he loved leave the tent, he fell onto his knees in tears and confusion. ' _What have I done to deserve that? Why did she leave me?_ ' he thought, unable to move. He didn't know what events Hermione had set in motion a mere week earlier!

 **-** **Assumptions-**

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** **by JK Rowling**. Both authors rights are respected.

The _After The Battle Australian Adventure_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve my work... thanks.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 3, Hogwarts and the wider Wizarding World reacts to an article by the Daily Prophet..._


	3. 03 – Reactions

**Assumptions** – Rating M

Chapter **03** – **Reactions**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

-Assumptions-

 **Daily** **Prophet Headquarters, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **28th January 1998**

Barnabus Cuffe, the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet, was perched on his desk, looking at a letter he had received earlier that day from a friend who worked in the Auror Department within the Ministry. He was excited about that letter as, working for the Daily Prophet, needed to find dirt on certain people that the Ministry demanded he target. One of those targets was the person who the Ministry had dubbed 'Undesirable Number 1', Harry Potter.

He sat back and looked over the letter for the twelfth time that evening.

 _'Dear Barny,_

 _I have received a visit from a friend today who required some advice. It appears that her friend has discovered that Undesirable Number 1 has a vicious streak._

 _My friend says that someone who is close to Potter, as in the person who Rita Skeeter says that he had been with when they were in their Forth Year, has found that she has been raped by Potter._

 _I have enclosed a copy of her letter, which I suggest that you publish in order to make Potter lose his 'Golden Boy' reputation._

 _JZ'_

Barnabus then turned to the letter that was enclosed and smiled. Reading it, he knew he had his story, and knew he could destroy the reputation of Harry Potter.

' _Tonks,_

 _While we are on the hunt for certain items, over the last few weeks, I've noticed that when I wake up, I have been feeling some discomfort. I cast a diagnosis spell and found out that my hymen was torn._

 _I think Harry is raping me but I need proof of it. What do I do?_

 _Hermione'_

 _'The Dark Lord will be pleased'_ Cuffe thought as he headed to the print room. ' _The story must go out!_ '

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **29th January 1998**

Arthur Weasley was sitting in the living room of his family home, The Burrow. Since the wedding of his son, Bill Weasley, to Fleur Delacour, he had not seen his son, Ron Weasley, or the best friends of his son, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. A fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin, told him that the three of them were all right, but that was back in September.

Hearing the tapping on the window of a Post Owl, he went over to let it in. Heading back to his favourite seat, the Owl dropped the newspaper it was carrying onto Arthur's lap. Picking it up, he walked into the kitchen, and dropped it on the kitchen table for him to read whilst he was eating his breakfast.

Seeing Molly, his wife, walk in to the kitchen, he kissed her on the cheek then took a seat at the breakfast table. Sitting down, he picked up the paper, when suddenly he dropped it, in shock over the front-page headline.

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **29th January 1998**

Ginny Weasley was sitting down in the Great Hall at Hogwarts for her breakfast, next to her current boyfriend and fellow Dumbledore's Army member, Neville Longbottom, when the Post Owls flew into the Great Hall. One of the owls swooped down, heading towards Ginny, carrying a letter addressed to her, along with a copy of the days Daily Prophet.

Taking the letter and the newspaper from the owl she offered it a piece of bacon. Flipping the envelope open, she saw that it was a letter from her mother, Molly Weasley. Reading it, a plan formed in her head. _'Maybe I could claim that he has done the same to me? I would be able to get my hands on some of the Potter Fortune! There again, who is to say he has not raped me already!'_

Passing the letter to Neville, he read it to the person who was sitting next to him, Luna Lovegood.

' _Ginny dear,_

 _In today's edition of the Daily Prophet, there is an article that may upset you to know about, however it is necessary for me to send it you._

 _It seems that your former boyfriend has been holding poor Hermione hostage and has been raping her repeatedly. I think that it is best that you get a check-up from Madam Pomfrey, just in case he has hurt you._

 _If he has, I won't hesitate to bar him from visiting The Burrow ever again._

 _Love_

 _Mom._ '

Ginny headed, with a plan in mind, to the Head Table, leaving her copy of the Daily Prophet unread. Heading to Madam Pomfrey, she knew what she was going to do, and she knew that if she didn't, she would lose Harry to Hermione Granger.

-Assumptions-

Susan Bones was sitting at the Hufflepuff table for her breakfast, sharing the table with her best friend, Hannah Abbott, Hannah's betrothed, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah's second cousin, Clarice Jameson, a Sixth Year Gryffindor who shared a dormitory with fellow Gryffindor Sixth Year, Ginny Weasley.

Clarice had just received a letter from her mother, Maggie Jameson, advising her to be careful in Hogwarts and to stay away from any boys, as she was afraid that something would happen to her.

' _Honestly mother. Colin wouldn't even do anything to me even if I asked him to do it. That is one of the reasons that I love him!_ ' Clarice thought, trying not to get annoyed with her mother. ' _If Colin did anything to me, I would have to wait in line behind half of Gryffindor before I could get my revenge!_ '

Hannah looked at her cousin and turned her nose up at her. ' _Hannah has been acting different ever since the DA was formed by Harry Potter. If only he was single I would have tried to snag him, especially with that messy hair and those lovely eyes. Instead he has to go out with the slag. At least Colin isn't bad looking!_ '

"I knew Potter was up to no good, even after he was revealed to be a Parseltongue in Second Year." Clarice heard her cousin say to Susan Bones. "The Daily Prophet even has an article about him!" Both Susan and Clarice both looked at the newspaper article that Hannah was referring to.

 _' **Undesirable Number 1 rapes Mudblood Friend.**_

 _By Barnabus Cuffe, Editor-in-Chief – Daily Prophet_

 _Not content on being implicated in the death of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, it seems that Harry Potter, the top name on the Ministry's Undesirable Persons list, has sank to a new low. Potter is now involved in the kidnapping and rape of friend, and fellow Undesirable, Hermione Granger, who is wanted by the Ministry for Questioning by the Muggle born Registration Committee._

 _Reports from Senior Auror, Jacqueline Zeller, say that it appears that Miss Granger, a plain and simple girl whose fellow students at Hogwarts call a 'know-it-all Mudblood' had discovered a tear in her hymen, which she believed to be caused by her friend, Potter, raping her._

 _We have reproduced the letter that Senior Auror Zeller sent us from Miss Granger, and hope that she can find her way from the situation that she is in._

 _For more information on Harry Potter, see Page 2_

 _For more information on Hermione Granger, see Page 3_

 _For more information on Albus Dumbledore, see Page 3'_

"Harry would never do a thing like that!" Susan said, shocked at what her friend was saying about a fellow member of the Great Alliance. "Harry respects Hermione Granger too much, so much so that he would be scared to even make a move on Hermione without even marrying her!"

"No Susan, Potter is going Dark." Hannah said, trying to convince Susan of what she was saying, "He is a Parseltongue! That is one of the things that will mark him as being a Dark Wizard. I hope that the Alliance kick Potter out for being a rapist."

"You do realise that if Harry was here, he could demand satisfaction over your remarks Hannah!" Susan said, scowling at her friend. "Remember, he is the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and I think the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black too."

"So what? He's still a ra-"

Hannah's head hit the table in front of her as Clarice hit her, causing her to bleed from a cut that was made. Seeing the attack, Professor Amycus Carrow, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, albeit teaching the 'Dark Arts' instead of 'Defence Against', on the orders of the Dark Lord, headed over to the Hufflepuff table with Professor Sprout following him, ready to give detentions for 'Muggle Duelling'.

 **Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**

 **29th January 1998**

Lord Voldemort, the man who was the target of Harry Potter, was in hysterics over the day's news that one of his Death Eaters had brought him. Having read the news article, he summoned his Inner Circle to the room that he dubbed the 'Throne Room' at Malfoy Manor.

Looking at the assembled Inner Circle Death Eaters, Voldemort started his speech. "Today is a glorious day for us. Today sees the fall of the reputation of Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Today, my friends, is the day of a glorious new beginning as the Wizards and Witches of Great Britain will now be forced to either find a new idol, or follow me, their one true master.

"In today's Daily Prophet, Potter has been named as a rapist. That means that Potter will need to watch his back as the people of Wizarding Britain will no longer follow him blindly" the Dark Lord continued to intone, "They will no longer follow Potter, just as they cannot follow that Muggle loving fool, Albus Dumbledore no more."

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled at the Dark Lord. "Master, I think that Potter is getting just what he deserves, just like his filthy Mudblood mother did."

"Yes Bellatrix," Voldemort said, a smile snaking along his lips, "He is getting just what he deserves!"

 **Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **29th January 1998**

Deputy Head Auror Constance 'Connie' Plumber was making her way from the canteen to her desk when she saw her former Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, waiting at the welcome desk. Connie headed over, wondering why the Head of Gryffindor was wanting from the Auror Department.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," she said, greeting the woman who, at Hogwarts, helped her in some extracurricular classes so she could become an Auror. "How can the Auror Department help you?"

"Good morning Auror Plumber. I'm here because we have a situation at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall replied. "It seems that Harry Potter has got another rape victim added to his list."

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **29th January 1998**

Arthur Weasley was just about to head to work, having finished his breakfast. As Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects section within the DMLE, he knew that working for the Ministry was, in the current climate, a risk, however it was one that he needed to take so he could provide for his family.

He had read the days Daily Prophet and was in shock. The reason being was that he had thought that his daughters former boyfriend, Harry Potter, wouldn't do a thing such as what he was being accused of, raping Hermione Granger.

Heading to the apparation point at The Burrow, he saw two people that he did not expect to visit The Burrow, Professor McGonagall and Deputy Head Auror Plumber.

Little did Arthur expect his day to go worse than what he had expected.

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry** **Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep** **walkers** **mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. _Clarice Jameson_ is based on the character from **30 Minutes that Changed Everything** and **The Harem War,** both by **Radaslab**. All authors rights are respected.

The _New Batch Minister for Magic Elections_ poll will close on Sunday 22nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve my work... thanks.

 _What was Ginny up to? Find out on Assumptions: The Lies of Ginny Weasley, only on here! __Coming Up in Chapter 4 – A Time Skip as Harry takes on Voldemort in the battle of the century…_


	4. 04 – The Grangers Interlude

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **04** – **The Grangers Interlude**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

 **A/N –** Sorry but I had this chapter in my head, so I thought why not catch up with Hermione Granger in Australia. It does contain **some** spoilers for the next chapter in which the battle starts… Honest…

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5**

-Assumptions-

 **The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia**

 **6th February 1998**

Adam Granger had just finished dealing with a patient on the ground floor of The Dentistry, the surgery that they brought from a dentist who was retiring to Adelaide to live near his grandchildren. Contrary to what Hermione had told Harry and Ron, she had spoke to her parents about moving to Australia, with them retaining their memories and knowledge.

Working with Gringotts, Hermione had managed to find them a home and business to run in Sydney, which they worked in under the names of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. To help the elder Grangers, Gringotts provided documentation such as Passports, Visas, Medical Certifications and permission to work in Australia under the assumed identities that they would go under whilst Hermione was fighting the war against Voldemort.

Gringotts, on behalf of Adam Granger advised them that the home and business, which they renamed to The Dentistry, was for sale and made an offer for them to purchase it, lock, stock and barrel. They succeeded in the purchase, moving to Australia just mere days after the arrival of the documentation that Gringotts provided for them.

Adam looked out of the window of the practice and saw that his wife was coming back from a hospital appointment at St Vincent's Hospital in Darlinghurst, a journey which would take her half hour from the Grangers dental surgery. Suddenly he saw a woman who looked just like his daughter, Hermione, approach his wife. Looking again, he realised that it actually was his daughter. Little did he expect to be shocked at what she would have to say to him!

-Assumptions-

 _"Hermione!" a female voice from behind her shouted. She held onto her wand, which was in her pocket, in order to be ready to cast a spell if it was required on the person who had called her. She turned around, ready to confront the person when she had recognised whom it was. She ran towards that person and hugged her._

 _"Mom…I'm…" she sobbed, her head in her mothers shoulders. Sophie Granger was just happy, she had her little girl back. Together the two of them headed to the flat above the Dentist Surgery where Sophie held her daughters hand._

 _"Hermione, baby girl, is the war over?" Sophie asked, glad that she had her daughter back. "Did Harry win?" Upon mention of Harry's name, Hermione burst into tears. Sophie hugged her daughter, confused at what was wrong. "Hermione, what's wrong? Is Harry dead?"_

 _"Its Harry…he…he raped me." Hermione said. "The bastard raped me…and I'm pregnant!"_

Sophie Granger was shocked about what her daughter had told her. When she had seen Harry Potter in his second year, she thought that her daughter would be just right for him, which is as far as a mother to a girl could say. She knew that her husband would disagree with her publicly but she knew that, in private, Adam Granger would be happy to allow Harry the privilege to marry his daughter.

Every letter that Hermione had sent to her parents were heavy on her mentions on Harry and his deeds, and in most of them would say about her feelings towards him. Sophie knew that Harry was heavy on her daughters mind and that she thought that, had he got his head straight, would be her daughters fiancé by now, possibly with a wedding date in mind.

Leading her daughter into The Dentistry, she was still stuck in her thoughts about what to do with her daughter. ' _Do I encourage her to go and get an abortion?_ ' she thought, worried about the effects of the alleged rape that had happened. ' _Or do I encourage her to keep the baby, one which she may end up hating._ '

-Assumptions-

Hermione was mentally worn out. Upon arrival at The Dentistry, she told her mother that she wanted to talk in private with her, and not, for the moment, with her father. Still being in shock from the shock of finding out she was pregnant a mere few days ago, she told her mother everything, from the day where she left them at Heathrow Airport for their flight to Australia, all the way through the events of Godric's Hollow and how she and Harry had battled against the snake Nagini and then all up to the day that she left Harry.

She told her mother how she grabbed her wand, dropping her pyjamas down in order to access her vagina, that she pointed it at the junction between her to use the Pregnancy test charm on herself as she had thought about how the sickness could be morning sickness.

Hermione then explained that because the wand sent a light to her, one that turned blue, it meant that she was pregnant with a boy. Through a process of elimination she knew that Harry was the father of the child. She then explained that once she had done with the pregnancy test that she summoned everything in the tent that was hers including most of the parchment, placing it in her Undetectable Extension bag that she was carrying in the suitcase that she had brought in Evesham, as she knew that Customs would have to investigate otherwise.

Telling her mother about how she was about to leave the tent, she had heard a ruffling of the flaps coming from Harry's bedroom. She remembered that she had thought about how she had needed to get away from the tent quickly as she was getting scared of him, especially after his actions towards her. Hermione remembered the last thing that Harry had said. ' _Wait, Hermione, what have you done with all of your stuff?_ ' She remembered her fist connecting with his face, hitting him.

A short while later she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard her mother and father talking in quiet voices.

"-says that Harry raped her." Hermione heard her mother say. "I don't doubt what our daughter says but I just cannot believe that Harry, the person who she loved, would rape her. He seemed such a gentle soul when we first met him in Diagon Alley before we sent Hermione to Hogwarts."

"I know Sophie dear," Adam Granger said, holding his wife. "But Harry has violated our Hermione and now she is the one who is going to have to suffer with the consequences of what he has done. We just need to take care of her now. Do you think it is worth going back to Britain?"

"Not until that war Hermione said was over." Sophie said, "Lets just hope we can go back to Britain once all is said and done."

The three Grangers spent the remainder of that day, and most of the night, with Sophie encouraging Hermione to work for her parents whilst she was in Australia. At the moment, all was well.

 **The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia**

 **15th April 1998**

It had been two hard months for Hermione Granger since she had left Great Britain and the person who was the father of her baby, Harry Potter. The pregnancy had started to show on her but she was worried for the person who she loved, yet at the same time hated.

' _Oh Harry. I'm still in love with you yet at the same time I still hate you! Why did you have to do what you did to me?_ ' she thought, lying on her bed. Looking at her body, she looked at the bump of her pregnancy and sighed. ' _If only you asked instead of taking, I would have been more than amenable to losing my virginity to you Harry._ '

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she headed downstairs from her bedroom for breakfast in the dining room at The Dentistry. Sitting down at the breakfast table, she heard Celestina Warbeck, the singer who Molly Weasley enjoyed listening to, blasting through the Wizarding Wireless Network, the radio which supports it being brought a few days after Hermione arrived in Australia from 'Roo Alley, the Wizarding shopping centre underneath the Muggle shopping centre, Market City.

Suddenly the radio turned from the Celestina Warbeck song that was playing to an announcement. "It seems ladies and gentlemen…I can confirm that, yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has, in what our on scene reporter has dubbed the 'Battle of the Ministry', cast the Killing Curse at Harry Potter, the man formally known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One' and now 'The Rapist Potter'. Yes, It is true. I can confirm that at 11:34pm

, Harry James Potter has died.

Hermione fell to her knees in tears. ' _No! Harry!_ ' she thought, her mind in pieced. Even though he had raped her, she was still in love with him. She headed to he bedroom, crying about him. Not listening to her parents who were shouting from the living area. She wanted just to foget about it all when she started to feel sick.

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

The _Assumptions: Judgment Day_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 02nd June 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more!

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 5 – The Start of the Battle of the Ministry…_


	5. 05 – Harry v You-Know-Who

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **05** – **Harry v You-Know-Who**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers. This scene contains a character death...  
**

 **A/N -** **Firstly I would like to apologise about the delay for me uploading this chapter. I have been having computer problems which has caused it. Secondly, I forgot to mention it but the previous chapter (The Grangers Interlude) formed the halfway point for this story!**

-Assumptions-

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **14th April 1998**

Harry Potter was sitting in the library of the house his godfather lived in, Number 12, Grimmauld Place, using the house as a staging point for what he realised may be the final duel between Lord Voldemort and himself. He was under no illusions. He knew that he would have to fight Voldemort in public and he knew that it was time for him to defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry had spent the last couple of months after Hermione had left looking for the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made, containers of the Dark Lords soul. These containers were made thanks to murders that Voldemort had committed, for example the murder of Bertha Jorkins, Fabian Prewitt and others.

Hunting down the Horcruxes caused him a large amount of stress, leading to him almost breaking down in the middle of Rochdale, where he had a lead on a shop that was selling the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. He had placed an advertisement in several papers and brought a Muggle Pay-as-you-Go Mobile Telephone in order to help him find it.

Once he had brought the Diadem, he headed back to the Black family Library Harry had inherited from his godfather at Grimmauld Place, where he found out, having read the Black Family Grimoire, he found out the spell to make a Horcrux, and also a warning, stating that a maximum of five items could be a Horcrux, and that once those four items were made, the maker would never be able to make any further items.

It was from this that Harry had the idea, after some contemplation and a bout of crying, that he was the fifth Horcrux, and that was the reason that caused the love of his life, Hermione Granger, to leave him on his own, just like Ron Weasley had. ' _Oh Hermione, how I miss you. I wish I had the chance to see you again before I die. I just wished she had told me about the Horcrux instead of leaving me to face my fate myself goddamn it!_ '

Pulling his bag from beside him, he knew that it would be time for him to take on Voldemort for the final time, but little would he expect the response the Wizarding World would have for him…

 **Outside the Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, City of Westminster, England**

 **14th April 1998**

Harry apparated from the safety of Grimmauld Place to the Ministry of Magic, the place where his scar was saying that Voldemort was. He knew that he wasn't ready to die yet, but that he had to as otherwise Voldemort would have won, and that meant that it would be the end of the Wizarding World as it was known as.

Stepping in front of the Montgomery Statue, a statue of the Muggle Bernard Montgomery, the first Viscount Montgomery of Alamein who saw action in both of the Muggle World Wars and awarded by the monarch the Distinguished Service Order in recognition of his service, Harry walked towards the Ministry workers entrance on the opposite side of Richmond Terrace. Turning around, he saw the entrance to Downing Street, the residence of the Muggle Prime Minister, Tony Blair.

Pulling himself together for the final confrontation against the Dark Lord, Harry came face to face with Voldemort, accompanied by his top to lieutenants, Bellatrix Lestrange and her brother in law, Lucius Malfoy, who had come out of the Ministry, ready to do battle.

"Well well well Mr Potter, it is about time for you to meet your filthy Mudblood mother in death." Malfoy said, laughing slightly. Turning to Bellatrix, Harry saw that she was cackling at him, her hair threatening to fall out of place from how she had done it.

"Yes ickle baby Potter, it is time for you to join the Blood Traitor you call a father as well as your Mudblood mother" Bellatrix said, still cackling. "How does it feel Potter, following in your fathers footsteps by sullying yourself with a Mudblood?"

"What! Hermione and I are just friends!" Harry said, confused over what the maniac was saying. "I have never even touched her!"

"Now Potter, don't lie, we all know that you have sullied you bloodline again, just like your father" Malfoy said, "How does it feel to know that your pet Mudblood has left you because you raped her! Was she better then the Weaslette?"

Harry fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. ' _Hermione left me crying rape? Please don't let it be true!_ '

Pulling out his godfathers wand that he found when he was in Grimmauld Place, he suddenly found himself being really light-headed, as if someone had him under the Imperius Curse. Harry fought against the Curse, but as it was Voldemort who was casting the Imperius, he had a bigger fight on his hands. Eventually Harry managed to get Voldemort to release the curse and then subsequently dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

Hearing the pop of apparation, he saw Bellatrix and Malfoy disapparate, still on guard even though he was exhausted. Gathering his thoughts he decided to fight.

The battle commenced, no words being exchanged between Harry and Voldemort, the combatants busying themselves by casting non-verbally, using every spell in their combined arsenals. The Dark Lord was sending Blood boilers, skin shredders, organ blasters and killing curses at Harry who replied to the volley using spells such as Blasting curses, ice spells, trip jinxes and an attempt at a Disarming Charm amongst things.

The two enemies were probing each other for weaknesses with their casting, aiming to defeat each others attempts to win the duel, knowing what would be at stake for each other, when suddenly Voldemort cast a Killing Curse which narrowly missed Harry.

"You not dead yet Potter?" Riddle shouted, casting another killing curse. Harry sent a cutting curse at the Dark Lord at the same time, causing the Priori Incantatem effect between the two.

Nagini, the familiar of Lord Voldemort, was slithering around the edge of the battle site in Muggle London, knew it was time for an attack on the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry turned and noticed the snake, disengaging the Priori Incantatem effect.

He cast a Cutting Curse at the serpent, intent on killing it in order for him not to be hurt by it. Making the connection, he heard a scream similar to the Locket when he poured the Basilisk poison into it. Suddenly he realised that a Killing Curse had hit him when all he could see was a complete blackness.

-Assumptions-

Voldemort watched as his familiar was slithering around the battlefield and, knowing that Harry Potter was distracted, silently commanded his familiar to attack the Chosen One. ' _Soon Potter you will die!_ ' he thought, smiling at how he was going to win.

He could see that Nagini was about to strike his enemy when suddenly Potter killed his familiar with a Cutting Curse. ' _Potter knows about the Horcruxes!'_

Feeling really angry, Volemort was annoyed at the loss of his familiar. Raising his wand, he could see Potter was distracted, so two words came from his lips…

" _Avada Kedavra"_

Little did he expect his final Horcrux to have been killed off!

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **14th April 1998**

Suddenly the radio turned from the Celestina Warbeck song that was playing to an announcement. "It seems ladies and gentlemen…I can confirm that, yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has, in what our on scene reporter has dubbed the 'Battle of the Ministry', cast the Killing Curse at Harry Potter, the man formally known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One' and now 'The Rapist Potter'. Yes, It is true. I can confirm that at 11:34pm Harry James Potter has died.

Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was silent. Even though some believed that Harry Potter was evil, raping Hermione Granger, with others believing he was innocent; they all were in shock that the last chance for their world was dead.

Ginny Weasley ran from the Common Room to the female Sixth Year dormitory in tears. Sitting on her bed, she pulled the curtains around it and rolled on her bed into a ball.

' _Why Harry? Was it the accusations that I made that caused you to go on a suicide run?'_ the redhead thought, tears flowing like a river. ' _Looks like Granger has con Potters money. First thing in the morning I am going down to Professor McGonagall. I am going to tell her the truth._ '

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 6 – Harry is in Limbo, Moony and Tonks argue and Augusta Longbottom makes a realisation…._


	6. 06 – Limbo, Relatives & Reactions

Assumptions – Rating **M**

Chapter **06** – **Limbo, Relatives & Reactions**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

-Assumptions-

 **Limbo**

 **Date Unknown**

Harry was confused at the sight of where he was. ' _Where am I? Is this meant to be my final destination? Why does this look like Kings Cross? I thought that I should be dead.'_ Harry thought as he considered everything that had happened to him over the last few months.

' _Why did Hermione leave me like she did? I know things were not going as well as could have been hoped but we managed to get some Basilisk Venom and now all of Voldemort's Horcruxes are dead, including me.'_ Harry wondered, suddenly remembering what Lucius Malfoy had said. ' _She left because I apparently raped her, but why would I rape Hermione? I love her too much to do something like that to her.'_

Harry looked around the 'station' and noticed two people standing there, waiting for him. One of the two he recognised on sight as his godfather, Sirius Black. The second person was older than Sirius, yet had the same look as photos of his mother that Sirius had showed him at Grimmauld Place the Christmas before he died.

"Hello Harry" the second person said, walking up to him. "You might not recognise me as the last time that I saw you was when you was just over a year old, just before your granddad Hugo and I were killed in a car crash. You have my daughters eyes young Harry."

Harry suddenly realised that it was his grandmother, Rose Evans. "Granny Rosie!" he said, tears falling in his eyes, getting hugged by his grandmother

"There there Harry." Rose said, comforting her grandson. "James and Lily were going to come but Dumbledore was blocking them coming through, saying it was for the Greater Good. Sirius and I managed to sneak past him whilst your granddads Fleamont and Hugo distracted him."

"In other words he tried to stop a stag and a doe and instead traded it with a grim!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Now now Sirius, just be serious for a minute!" Rose said, grinning at the humour she had, making a Serious Sirius joke. "Like Lily, I thought Dumbledore was a bit of a manipulative old fart, yet unlike Lily, James and my parents, I never got to become a Hogwarts student."

"Why not Grandmother?" Harry asked, wondering why she never got to go to Hogwarts.

I am like my sister-in-law Arabella, a Squib." Rose said. "Your Great Uncle Francis, my brother, was older than me by 10 years. According to my parents, my mother had problems with giving birth to him as they had problems with the magic that my brother had, that's why I am a Squib and why your Great Uncle Francis, the grandfather of your year mate Lavender Brown, got to go to Hogwarts and I didn't."

The trio talked about Harry's Hogwarts years with Sirius winding Harry up over the attention he had garnered over the years from both Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Harry growled when he heard Sirius trying to wind him up about how Hermione was giving him attention.

"She just left me without even a bye your leave you know." Harry said, frowning.

"No wonder Harry, she thought you had raped her." Sirius said. "One thing about being here is we can watch everything going on. You need to get a medical examination Harry as you have the same condition your grandfather had."

"But…but I would know if I had acted on my dreams with Hermione." Harry said, shocked. "I would never rape the woman I love."

"Pup, I know that and your grandmother knows that, but she has accused you of rape and is pregnant with your son." Sirius said.

Hearing that the woman that he loved had accused him of that from his own godfather's mouth, and hearing that she was pregnant was enough to cause him to fall to his knees.

"Is…is that why nobody would even consider coming up to me to help in the fight against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

 **Riverside Cottage, Sevenoaks, Kent, England**

 **14th April 1998**

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting in the living room of Riverside Cottage when suddenly the radio turned from the Celestina Warbeck song that was playing to an announcement. "It seems ladies and gentlemen…I can confirm that, yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has, in what our on scene reporter has dubbed the 'Battle of the Ministry', cast the Killing Curse at Harry Potter, the man formally known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One' and now 'The Rapist Potter'. Yes, It is true. I can confirm that at 11:34pm, Harry James Potter has died."

Remus turned to Tonks and stood up. "You see what you have done. Between you and Granger you have created a lie so big that it will stay around Harry for the entirety of his death." He snarled, getting angrier by the second.

"You read what Hermione had wrote to Tonks." Andromeda Tonks, the mother of Remus's wife said, "It is a good job You-Know-Who killed him because if he was alive and had been caught, I would take pleasure nailing his hide to the wall!"

"You would!" Remus shouted at his mother-in-law. "Sirius would be spinning in his grave hearing you slag off his godson. James and Lily would be taking you to the courts for libel and slander!"

"Oh piss off Remus, Harry is guilty, end of." Nymphadora said, getting angry with her husband.

"Fine Nymphadora, if you want to be like this then I want a divorce. You have pushed it too far. First you drugged me into getting this marriage using Amortentia, then this. I have had enough of this!" Remus said.

 **Limbo**

 **Date Unknown**

 _"Pup, I know that and your grandmother knows that, but she has accused you of rape and is pregnant with your son." Sirius said._

 _Hearing that the woman that he loved had accused him of that from his own godfather's mouth, and hearing that she was pregnant was enough to cause him to fall to his knees._

 _"Is…is that why nobody would even consider coming up to me to help in the fight against Voldemort?" Harry asked._

"There is that, as well as the fact that the Wizarding World are cowards." Rose scoffed, "Now my dear grandson, now Voldemort has got rid of that Horcrux, you can defeat him. You need to go back as you are the only one to have the power to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Once you have done that pup, you need to get things sorted, you need to get Hermione to listen to you and you need to get a medical examination." Sirius said.

"But…but…"

"We will see each other again pup." Sirius said, hugging his godson. "But we won't be seeing it until it is your time."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. The next thing he would know, he would be back on the battleground, and the final battle.

 **Longbottom Manor, Chorley, Lancashire, England**

 **14th April 1998**

Augusta Longbottom had spent the last few months trying her best to keep on her toes when it came to the Death Eaters, especially following a meeting with John Dawlish, who tried to attack her. It only took a confundus charm to make him get away from her, resulting in her having to avoid Diagon Alley.

Because of the attempt on her, she took to using money that she had in her marital home that was usable in the Muggle World, buying groceries and similar items from the Muggle supermarkets in the town centres.

She knew that the Death Eaters were not hunting Purebloods, but she knew that she was a target because her grandson, Neville, was doing what was right, as opposed to what was easy, by causing a revolution in Hogwarts.

Neville wasn't the only relative that was alive that Augusta could count; she remembered that she had a great nephew, this being her older brother Fleamont's grandson, Harry Potter. She remembered the accusations that had surrounded him.

She had a feeling that the accusations that she had heard about him were false in the main sense as she had the feeling that he had a condition similar to her brother, the condition known as Sexsomnia, a rare condition where a person engages in sexual activity during sleep, which can involve masturbation, or initiating sexual contact with a partner. She knew that sexsomnia was a sleep disorder just like sleep talking or sleepwalking and sufferers will often have experienced one of these related disorders.

Augusta knew it was time to clear her great nephews name, just like her grandson who had been defending him at Hogwarts had been doing.

 **The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia**

 **15th April 1998 **

Adam Granger was listening to the radio as it announced the death of who he believed to be his daughters rapist, following the statement made to him by Hermione. He saw his daughter run upstairs to her room crying as she had heard that Harry Potter had died.

"And it seems….yes…Potter, the one who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast a killing curse at, had got back up, struggling up but managed to get to his feet." The announcer of the Wizarding Wireless Network said, watching the action live in London. "And it seems that…yes…You-Know-Who has cast another Killing Curse, with Potter casting a Disarming Charm his opponent."

After a few minutes of silence, the radio went quiet and then a shout for Aurors came in the background. "It has been an interesting final push by Potter. He has, following what could be a submission of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand, beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and cemented his place as the next Dark Lord in Britain.

"Aurors have just arrived on scene and have just stunned Potter from behind. Let us hope that the two people that Potter has sexually attacked get the justice they deserve." The announcer concluded.

Sophie turned off the radio then turned to find her daughter Hermione walk into the living room, tears in her eyes, wanting to speak to her.

"Mom, dad, can we go back home please?" she said, "I need to go back to Britain and I don't want to go alone."

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** – Yes, I suck at battle writing scenes, thats why I had the radio reporter describe the scene instead of writing it from Harry or Voldemorts POV.

Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter may be adapted from **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 7 – The penultimate chapter and it is The Trial of Harry Potter._


	7. 07 - The Trial of Harry Potter

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **07** – **The Trial of Harry Potter**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

 **A/N** **– Quick response to the guest review who commented on how someone else had the Elder Wand now as Harry was stunned from behind. Harry and Voldemort didn't have control of the Elder Wand at this point as Draco was the one who disarmed Dumbledore and Voldemort didn't know that he had it, nor did he think about it being Snape. Someone else has the rights to the Elder Wand instead of Draco (clue is a certain female red head…), despite her not knowing about it.**

 **Anyway, on with the penultimate chapter of Assumptions…**

-Assumptions-

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

In the Wizengamot chambers, Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood from his seat. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood as well ready to address the members. Across the room, in the reporters pit, seated in a group like vultures gathered in waiting for their next juicy meal, were the various media representatives. As he glanced at the Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, she caught his eye and a large smile crossed her lips, and she gave a dainty little wave toward him. Shacklebolt rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the fifteenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Eight is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister. Tonks passed Percy a note to say what he would have to say next

"Criminal Trial of Harry James Potter versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "He is charged with the crimes of Raping Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Ginerva Weasley, a Pureblood."

Harry heard a noise come from behind him after he was revived from the state that he had been in for the last month, following the defeat of Voldemort. Looking around, it took him a minute to focus on what was happening.

Suddenly he felt a liquid being poured down his throat, the person pouring it being a very annoyed Nymphadora Tonks. Due to the liquid that had been poured down his throat, he had the sudden compulsion to answer anything that the Minister, who was acting as Judge, and the Wizengamot, who was acting as Jury, requested of him.

The Clerk of the Wizengamot of this hearing stood up to address Harry. "What is your plea, Mr. Potter on the charges of raping a Pureblood and a Muggleborn?" Percy asked, his dicta quill flying across the parchment in front of him.

"As far as I am aware I am not guilty," Harry said.

"Clerk, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Shacklebolt said, his eyes on Harry, watching carefully for him to make any sudden movements. "Do you have any legal representation?"

"How could I when the last thing I remember was fighting Voldemort when the Aurors stunned me." Harry said.

"We shall take that as a no then Mr Potter." Shacklebolt said, annoyed about the lack of procedure being undertook. He wished that he could have stopped the trial there and declared a mistrial, but his hands were tied because of tradition.

Harry looked up to the stands where the witnesses were and saw a pregnant Hermione Granger on the bench. ' _I really miss her'_ his last thought before the trial began.

-Assumptions-

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the Witness bench in a state of worry. She had been to see Professor McGonagall the day after she had heard about Harry's 'death', confessing to her that she had lied about being raped by Harry, but instead had undertook consensual sex with Dean Thomas when she was dating him, then had consensual sex with the enemy of her family, Draco Malfoy.

She remembered the punishments that both her father had dealt, along with Professor McGonagall, with her father disowning her, losing his temper with her as he had deemed her a disgrace to the Weasley family. Professor McGonagall had put her in a state of detention for the entire month, not forgiving her for her lies.

They had tried to inform the Ministry Aurors that she wished to drop the charges as she admitted that she had lied but the Auror-in-Charge of the case, Auror Connie Plumber, told her that she had agreed to fulfil the case and all the requirements that the Auror Department requested of her in order for them to investigate the case. She was further told that should she go back on her agreement she will be forced to lose her magic and will also be sentenced to a long stretch in Azkaban, or fines.

She knew that she could be charged for attempted Line Theft should she speak out, but she knew that she would be condemning an innocent man to prison should she not. She also knew that she would be facing fines for perverting the course of justice with her lies, but she was unsure that she would be able to afford them.

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the thirteenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Five is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister. Tonks passed Percy a note to say what he would have to say next

"Criminal Trial of Harry James Potter versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "He is charged with the crimes of Raping Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Ginerva Weasley, a Pureblood."

Ginny knew it would be a long time for the case to progress…

-Assumptions-

Harry heard the Opening Statement of the Prosecution, their solicitor Andromeda Tonks stating how Harry had viciously raped both Hermione and Ginny, and how they had evidence to prove that he was guilty as hell in the case of Hermione. For the charges against Ginny they had the Witness Statement they made, plus the test results from Madam Pomfrey proved that Ginny was no longer virginal.

Harry would agree with Ginny no longer being virginal as, during his Sixth Year, he had heard from Dean Thomas about how she would 'put out' for him on several occasions, having sex no matter the time of day over the weekends. He even admitted that they had sex once in the boys dorm whilst Harry and Hermione were in the middle of their 'disagreement' and whilst Lavender was 'sucking Ron's face off'. He even remembered how Dean had told him that Seamus Finnegan was invited once for a threesome with the couple, Seamus remarking on how Ginny was 'a willing slut'.

As Mrs Tonks droned on, Harry tried not to fall asleep as she was effectively defaming his character but could not do anything, especially as he was scared of the potential consequences. Eventually she spoke about how Aurors, led on a raid by Senior Auror Nymphadora Tonks, found a surveillance sphere in the property Harry had inherited from his godfather with evidence.

"This sphere, issued to Miss Granger by Senior Auror Tonks, has damning evidence against Mr Potter. The sphere was issued to Miss Granger following a letter as she was unsure what was happening to her to become no longer virginal." Andromeda Tonks said.

Harry was really shocked upon hearing the statement by the Prosecution. He watched the sphere that the Auror, John Dawlish, who was guarding him, had activated. He watched how he had slid out of bed, completely asleep, passing through the tent from where his 'bedroom' was, heading into the area where Hermione was sleeping.

He was astonished when he saw that he had pulled down both his pyjama bottoms and the bottoms of Hermione, his erect member heading closer and closer to Hermione, inserting himself into her, thrusting in and out like a saw, ploughing through her maidenhead.

He watched how he burst his seed into the girl who, according to the footage, was the subject of his constant ministrations, his passion, his love. He then watched as the footage changed to the scene of Hermione leaving, him saying to her "Wait, Hermione, what have you done with all of your stuff?"

Harry watched as Hermione turned around to face him, bringing her fist up from behind, connecting it with his face to hit him. He watched as she walked out, leaving him behind.

Before Mrs Tonks began to speak again, an elderly lady stood up to speak.

"The Wizengamot recognises Madam Longbottom, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom." Percy said robotically.

"Thank you Mr Clerk, I would like to ask the Wizengamot to consider that, although they have seen the footage from the surveillance sphere, was Lord Potter doing the actions depicted willingly, of his own violation, or was there another thing in play?" Augusta Longbottom said.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day…

-Assumptions-

Augusta Longbottom watched the footage from the surveillance sphere with interest. She watched how, despite Harry being asleep, he was having sexual intercourse with Hermione Granger. Noting the facial expressions that her great nephew was displaying, she recognised the symptoms from her brother Fleamont.

' _I need to get Harry to St Mungos. I know that the Wizengamot would be able to release him to my custody, especially as they know the Longbottom name is one not to be trifled with, even with the Great Alliance behind us. I know they will allow me to get a Healer to check him out,'_ she said, she thought, hoping that she would be right in her assumptions. ' _That will get him off the rape charge of Miss Granger if I am right, but still, if only it wasn't Andromeda bloody Tonks who was the prosecution solicitor. She can be a right bitch!_ '

Knowing that Mrs Tonks would go after Harry again at this juncture, she stood up, ready to speak to the Wizengamot.

"The Wizengamot recognises Madam Longbottom, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom." Percy said robotically.

"Thank you Mr Clerk, I would like to ask the Wizengamot to consider that, although they have seen the footage from the surveillance sphere, was Lord Potter doing the actions depicted willingly, of his own violation, or was there another thing in play?" Augusta Longbottom said. "What is to say that Lord Potter has got a medical condition that he is unaware of? What is to say that he wasn't aware of commiting rape? I suggest that the Wizengamot allow him to be released into my custody for medical reports, then following that, judgement can be made?"

"But Potter is Dark" she heard Joshua Abbott, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Abbot and fellow member of the Great Alliance say. "My daughter says that he is a Parseltongue. That is the sign of a Dark Wizard."

"I am a Parseltongue you know Joshua, just like my brother was, same as my father and his father too. It is a Potter family gift you know." Augusta said, getting annoyed with her friend. "Anyway my grandson told me several times about how your daughter was picking a fight with the head of the Alliance, especially after the Chamber incident and the TriWizard farce. If you have nothing constructive to say then don't say it at all.

"Anyway, if it will please the Wizengamot, I am willing to have Lord Potter placed under House Arrest until the Medical Reports are completed." Augusta concluded.

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **17th May 1998**

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the seventeenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Eight is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister. Tonks passed Percy a note to say what he would have to say next

"Continuation of the Criminal Trial of Harry James Potter versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "He is charged with the crimes of Raping Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Ginerva Weasley, a Pureblood."

"I have in my hand the reports from the Healer, Healer Smythe of St Mungos Hospital, who says that Mr Potter suffers from a condition known as Sexsomnia, meaning that he would be unaware of having sexual intercourse with Miss Granger, as the Healer has concluded, from the surveillance footage, that Mr Potter was asleep during his actions." Augusta said, reading the reports, "Therefore I urge you to dismiss the charges in the case of Miss Hermione Granger."

Ginny stood up in the Witness stand, knowing that she was going to have to confess to her lies. "I lied when I accused Harry of raping me. I was jealous of him screwing Granger. Not just that but I wanted to get some of his family money. That is why I told the lies about Harry."

"I believe we can wrap this up," Shacklebolt said, smacking his gavel. "There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, I hereby declare a Standing Vote. Therefore, there are two antechambers, one marked 'Innocent' and one marked 'Guilty'. Please make your way to the chambers where you will be counted. Ten minute recess." He then turned to Ginny and frowned. "Miss Weasley, you are remanded to custody for a trial tomorrow. Aurors, take her away."

-Assumptions-

 **A/N** –Based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter may be adapted from **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer and **Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black** by myslef. Both authors rights are respected.

Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 8_ _–_ _The end of Assumptions. Is Harry found Guilty or Not Guilty? Does Ginny get found out? Does Hermione keep the baby? Find out in the next chapter coming soon!_


	8. 08 - Epilouge - The Journeys End

**Assumptions** – Rating **M**

Chapter **08** – **The Journeys End**

Warnings – **Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.**

A/N – _The long awaited finale of Assumptions is here… Is Harry found Guilty or Not Guilty? Does Hermione keep the baby? Does Ginny get her just deserts? Find out more in the finale of Assumptions…Coming up right now!_

 _I was going to upload this tomorrow but decided to upload it today as I had finished it earlier then planned (I had already prewrote most of it before I wrote the first chapter! It was a case of finishing the last couple of bits off._

 _Anyway...here it is..._

-Assumptions-

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **14th August 1999**

Harry James Potter was happy in a way. He was finally with the woman he loved and had a son he could look at and think ' _That was all thanks to Hermione._ ' Admittedly he told Hermione that he would only be married for the sake of their baby, he knew he still had feelings for her.

The Wizengamot had found him Not Guilty of raping Hermione and Ginny following the medical proof of him and his condition, followed by the confessions of Ginny Weasley and her allegations of rape, she was put on trial.

During the trial of Ginny Weasley the Wizengamot found her Guilty on the charge of Perverting the Course of Justice and Line Theft and sentenced her to 15 years in Azkaban, having been unable to pay a fine of 5480 Galleons as compensation to Harry.

Molly Weasley banned Harry from visiting The Burrow after he hit Ron, who had not forgiven Harry and Hermione sticking together after he left them on the Horcrux hunt. Ron accused Harry of feeding Hermione a Love Potion resulting in him being battered by an angry Harry.

Molly tried to get him in front of the Wizengamot on charges of assault, but failed following her husband putting his foot down on the matter. Ron ended up getting Lavender Brown pregnant and was forced by a depressed Arthur Weasley to marry her.

Remus Lupin divorced Nymphadora Tonks, with the custody of their son Teddy Remus Lupin being awarded to Andromeda Tonks, following the suicide of Nymphadora, who went into a depression when Remus divorced her.

Jacqueline Zeller lost her job from the Auror department after her part in the letter being leaked was revealed to the Daily Prophet. She ended up working as a Crime Correspondent for the Daily Prophet newspaper; whose fortunes failed significantly following the libel lawsuits that were undertaken by Harry Potter.

Hannah Abbott was disowned by her parents and kicked out of the Abbott ancestral home following the revelations by Augusta Longbottom that Hannah had actively conspired against the head of the Great Alliance, and her betrothal to Ernie Macmillan was cancelled, with the Abbott family being put to shame in front of the Alliance meeting.

Augusta met with her great nephew, Harry, after the Wizengamot hearing, resulting in the last Potter and the Matriarch of the Longbottom family working together to organise a new deal for the British Wizarding World. Little would Harry expect for it to lead to a betrothal contract between his son and the daughter that Luna Longbottom, who Neville dated and married following his failure of a relationship with Ginny Weasley, was due to give birth to any day soon.

Hermione gave birth to James Sirius Potter on 31st August 1998, three months after the trial and a month after the wedding. Her father, Adam Granger brought her as a wedding present a bookshop in Alcester that was for sale with an accompanying flat for the couple. The bookshop over the last year had made a significant profit for the Potter family, with Harry tending to it during the remaining days of Hermione's pregnancy and on alternate days whilst Hermione looked after their son.

Harry looked at his pregnant wife and son and smiled. All was well.

-Assumptions-

 **A/N –** And that's the end of _Assumptions_. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much. Please remember that if you have enjoyed this story to Favourite it and share on Social Media and with friends.

This story was based on characters and themes introduced in the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling and **A** **Sleep walkers mistake** by Broomstick Flyer. Both authors rights are respected.

Remember, you can visit the " **GryffindorTom** " Facebook page to get all of the latest updates, news and much more!

If you haven't reviewed it, please do so as it helps me improve my other works. Thanks very much!


End file.
